Write to Ze Awesome Prussia!
by Kintoki Kin
Summary: Yo, unawesome people! The awesome me has decided to receive letters and to reply back to you guys to make you awesomer! Don't be shy! Kesesese! More details inside, and be sure to write me letters, cause I'm giving you free bits of my awesomeness! (And its not like I'm lonely! I'm too awesome for that!) Replies will be quick, since I've got no work to do!
1. Chapter 1

Yo, unawesome people! This is the awesome Prussia, but you can call the awesome me Gilbert Beilschmidt!

Anyways, the awesome me figured out that I must have billion fans! So I decided to allow letters to be sent to me!

But I'm not that stupid! Your letters will be sent to my assistant's address, then she will send it to the awesome me! Reason: So that I won't get a stalker like that unawesome Belarus!

But the awesome me will not write a letter back like that Austrian priss, I will give you a video reply! Kesesese! So that you unaweome guys could be a little awesomer from hearing my awesome voice and seeing my awesome handsome face!

Explaining sucks, so my assistant will expain it to you!

*Walks off to have a drunk party with France and Spain*

* * *

><p>Hello there! I'm Gilbert's assistant (the author TT . TT) and you may call me Kin!<p>

So I'm going to explain the rules:

You are going to write letters to Gilbert (or me if you want..) and you may write as the hetalia characters (Ex: From: France or be yourself (Ex: Anna, etc)

There will be times where there will be guests like Feli to answer letters directed to the duo for 5 chapters.

The form of writing can be:

From: Blablabla

To: Gilbert, Kin, The Duo (Gilbert and guest.)

You may ask all kinds of questions (best avoided questions when Russia controlled him. Gilbert will sulk at the corner for a long time... Jkjk, he will not because I will threathen him to answer your letters.)

The Duo sessions will happen after 10 letters (which will be very fast, since I've got no work to do now.)

The first guest would be: Ludwig!

(And Gilbert's video reply won't really be a video. It will be written here, but not in a letter format.)

Hope you write soon!

(Ask me more questions if you still don't get it!)

Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Knock Knock**

"Ja?" Prussia answered the door.

"There are 3 letters directed to you." Kin showed the letters.

"Awesome!" Gilbert grabbed the letter before ordering, "Prepare the video cam in the living room, ja? In front of the couch."

"Kay!"

"Awesome! Now let's check the first letter!" Gilbert excitedly run towards the living room, sitting on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>First Letter: Omi<strong>

* * *

><p>"So! From: Omi, To: The Awesome Gilbert! Kesese! I bless this person a little bit of my awesomeness for writing!" Gilbert grinned before looking to the content.<p>

"What do you think about Spain and France, really? Like what do they mean to you, as your friends?" Gilbert reads, before looking to his assistant. "Is it on now?"

"Yes."

"Gut." Gilbert looked at the camera grinning, "Danke for sending the awesome me a letter that quick! Is it because you want to be as awesome as me quickly? Well, the awesome me now will give you a bit of my awesomeness! Anyways, answering your question. I think Toni and Francis as my drinking friends. Francy and Toni bring the wine and the awesome me bring my beers. Other than that, we're not really close.

I don't really like Francy Pants since we once fought each other (and killed my Bruder), and France also agreed in my disolvement from being a nation. Those Allies are just jealous of my awesome country, that they needed to dissolve me!

Spain is an okay guy, cheerful and fun to hang around. He like to share his fresh tomatoes for the awesome me! Don't tell him I said this, but his tomatoes tastes awesome!

So that's my awesome answer! And don't tell the others what I just said. And don't be shy to send another letter!" Gilbert waved, before the video cam switched off to send the video back as a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Letter: Anna. T (yoyoyo)<strong>

Kin turned on the video cam again to start recording, throwing an eraser to signal Gilbert.

"Ow! Don't do that! What if you hurt my awesome face!?" Gilbert pouted before opening the second letter.

" From: Anna. T, To: Gilbert or Kin.

Peeps (not me), ship you with Canada so I was wondering do you like pancakes or something like that? I don't get why you two are shipped so could like clarify. Thanks!" Gilbert finishes the letter reading.

"Danke for sending a letter to the awesome me! You're going to receive a bit of my awesomeness!

So answering the question, what is ship? Is it like pairing or something?"

"Yes, ship means pairing." Kin answered Gilbert's question.

"Oh.. kay. Anyway, back to the question! Canada is just my best friend! I don't have really have any feeling for him. And Pancakes are awesome, especially made by Canada! It will turn awesomer if you pour Maple syrup on it. Mattie sends me a bottle of Maple syrup every week, its so awesome!

And Kin will clarify the reason of me being shipped with Mattie!" Gilbert moved a little bit, so that Kin will be in front of the cam.

"Thanks for asking me a question! I thought I would just be a Background character only videoing Gilbert. Anyway, the reason that Gilbert is shipped with Mattie is because." Kin paused, handling Gilbert an ear cover that Gilbert eyed suspiciously before wearing it.

"Kay, now Gilbert won't hear anything! Gilbert is shipped with Mattie because he is the only one (France too) who remembers Mattie, not confusing Mattie as Alfred. Gilbert's character songs also talks about Maple Syrup and Pancakes, he also loves the eating Canada's food. So that's the reason why they pair Gilbert with Mattie! " Kin finshed explaining, elbowing Gilbert (softly) to signal that its done.

"Finish explaing?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes."

"Kay. Danke once again for sending us a letter. Don't be shy to send another!"

Gilbert and Kin waved, before turning the video off.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Letter: S. Q. Evangeline <strong>

"Mhmmhm" Gilbert hummed a tune while opening the letter.

"Okay, the last one!

From: S. Q. Evangeline

To: Prussia and Germany."

Gilbert is cut off by Kin, "I'm sorry but Germany is not present yet. The duo session will begin after Gilbert have answered 10 letters. So your answer will be kept till then, Okay? Don't worry, your question will be the first to be asked later! Till then, you can ask Gilbert or me!"

Gilbert and Kin waved, before turning the video off.

* * *

><p>Kin: So the last letter didn't count, so 8 more letters till the duo session! Send another kay?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Gilbert, you've got another letter."

"Awesome! I was dying of boredom here! Let's go to the living room!"

"Of course."

~TO THE LIVING ROOM!~

"Everything set!?" Gilbert asked while sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, you can start now!" Kin spoke behind the camera.

"Gut!

So the 3rd letter!

From: Chris

To: Gilbert

Do you like to hangout with Japan? And do he give you beta's of games?"

Gilbert grinned widely at the question.

"Damn right, he gave me betas of the game! Like Final Fant*sy XV and do you you know that he's planning to make a real Sw*rd A*t Online? I tried it out, its awesome! And I also like to hang out with Japan in his house. Making Manga, playing the betas, eating his mochis which is ficking Awesome! Kesesese! Don't get jealous!

Anyway, you better thank me for making you a little bit more awesome!

Like what Feli likes to say, Ciao~!


	4. Chapter 4

"You've got another letter! Here!" Kin handed the letter to Gilbert who was eating ice cream on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Yeah sure. Awesome, set the cam!" Gilbert opened the letter.<p>

fRoM: tHe AwEsOmEbUtNoTaSaWeSoMeAsPrUsSiA gAmZeE MaKaRa

To: tHe AwEsOmE pRuSsIA

hOw DoEs It fEeL tO bE sHiPpEd WiTh ThAt MoThErFuCkEr AuStRia?

"Can you read that? Should I translate it?" Kin asked.

"Of course not! I can read this! I'm just that awesome!

Anyway, Danke for writing the Awesome me a letter!

But the Awesome me can't believe it that I'm sHiPpEd with that sissy, prissy,

* * *

><p>girlish Austria! Not, the Awesome do not accept!<p>

So that's my awesome response!

(I'll fix the random lines later!)


	5. Chapter 5

"3 more letters!"

"Awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Canada<strong>

From: Canada

Hey it's me Canada and my question is will you go out with me please if not I understand

"Hmm, It's for the awesome me, right?" Gilbert questioned

"Sure."

"Okay, here's my answer.

The awesome me does not believe that Mattie really wrote this!

I know his handwriting and if he would ask me out, he would do it in front of the awesome me!

Because he is almost as awesome as me, and the awesome me know Mattie's characteristics.

But Danke for writing, maybe Canada! I'll give you a bit of my awesome-ness!

Kesesesese~!

* * *

><p><strong>GE . PIP .SP<strong>

"Hmmnmm" Gilbert opens the second letter.

"Okay, here it is.

Is Germany The Holy Roman Empire.

Damn, you guys ask painful questions!" Gilbert winced.

"But the awesome me will still answer it!

So...Yeah, Germany is HRE.

France gave me the body of HRE after the fight, saying sorry and all.

But somehow, the body didn't dissapear, so I made a secret room to lay HRE there. Well, the awesome me took care of the body, it's like in coma and the body was beating slowly.

Then one day, he awoke looking confused, and after the awesome me questions him, it turns out that he didn't remember anything.

So I named him Ludwig, and after that I made him into a country!

I'm just that awesome! Kesesese~!

So Danke for sending a letter and for the sake of Kin , please write the

From:, and the To:, kay!?

Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>MapleLeafGirl<strong>

From : MapleLeafGirl (Ottawa)

To: The Lord Of Awesome Prussia

"Kesesese~! I'm the lord of awesomeness~!"

Hey Awesome Prussia What Do You Think Of My Brother Canada ? And Do You Have any Tips About How To Ignore A Heartbreak ?

"Oh? Mattie's sister? Why didn't he tell the awesome me that he have sisters?

Anyway, your brother is almost as awesome as me! He cooks one hell of a pancake and I bet you can too! And his maple syrup is awesome!

And he would go crazy with hockey, summary? Almost as awesome as me.

And tips for a heartbreak? Like a break up? Don't tell me you got that!

Don't be down, it's unawesome! Cause you got the awesome me!

And I don't know about that person, but a right person for will come for you later!

And you can hang out with your other friends, or treat yourself with awesome beers or your favourite foods, or watch movies, etc.

The awesome me never got a heartbreak, so I dunno?

Forget about that and enjoy your life, do your hobbies and invade vital regions?

Kesesesese~!

Danke for writing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ocha Hagar<strong>

Hello! This is the Awesome Ocha ; )

How do you feel about eating the peeps candys? The little bird ones? And if you would, what's the best prank you've ever pulled?  
>Thanks Prussia!<p>

"You're not as awesome as the awesome me! Remember that!

And that little bird peeps candy is sooo unawesome! I can't believe people would eat something as cute as that! And it looks loki Gilbert! It more barbaric than anything that I ever done.

And the best prank I ever pulled? Kesesese~

I pulled the pants of West and Eyebrows down in the meeting while everyone was there! I did Russia once, but nobody laughed...

But that bastard's reaction was so worth it~! Did you know that he wore sunflower boxers?

What a girl! Kesesese~!

And I flipped Belarus's skirt! Kesese~ Lithy got a nosebleed, and Belarus chased him!

I'm just that awesome! And don't eat those Gilbirds! I'll take away your awesome-ness!

Danke for writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**gAmZeE mAkArA / Admin-chan**

"Okay, another awesome letter! I'm so awesome!"

fRoM tHe AwE...you know what fuck it.

from: admin-chan

to: Prussia

Sorry about the typing quirk. It pisses me off too.  
>P.S: You're awesome<p>

"Ah, it must be a pain the ass to write like that! But no prob, the awesome me can read it!

And of course I'm awesome! No one can beat me in the category of awesomeness!

Kesesese~! Danke for writing again!"

* * *

><p><strong> Nederland<strong>

From: Nederland

To: PRUSSIA!

Where the hell have you put my cigarettes! And where is the beer! PRUSSIA!

"Woah dude, calm your imaginary boobs! Don't worry about your cigarettes, they're already in a more awesomer place than your mouth~!

Kesese~ And the beer is already gone! It has already become one with my awesome stomach!

Don't get your panties in a twist, Lars!

Ciao!

* * *

><p>"Okay, we already reached ten letters, so its the duo session! This time its with West! Write a question for the duo for us! Stay awesome! And SundaeQuests will be the first writer! Stay awesome!"<p> 


	7. Duo Session Start!

**Duo Session!**

"Kesesese~! Today West will be answering the letters with me for 5 or 10 letters, Kin still hasn't decided yet! So unawesome!"

"Shut up, Gil" Kin grimmaced.

"Anyway, West! Say hello!"

"Of course...

*Cough cough* Hello, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt's younger Bruder...Even though I do most of the works. I represent Germany."

"Ya, whatever! Anyway, we already got a letter that we kept, right Kin?"

"Yeah, here it is. It's already open though."

"Yeah, the awesome me remembers!"

* * *

><p><strong>S.Q. Evangeline<strong>

From: S.Q. Evangeline  
>To: Prussia and Germany<br>So... I've heard a lot about you guys sleeping together in the same bed and I was wondering, have you guys ever had any Kawaii Shounen Ai moments like waking up on top of each other, or being in a body pillow hug, or something cute like that? I WANT TO KNOW _.  
>Keep Being Awesome,<br>S.Q. Evangeline

Ludwig blushed a little, "O-of course not!"

"Kesesese~! We do sleep together sometimes! And sometimes there's Feli-chan in the middle!" Gilbert grinned.

"W-well sometimes. And Bruder always moves when he's asleep. It's kind of annoying, you know." Ludwig stared at Gilbert.

"Don't lie West! You're always lonely, sleeping alone! Ah, I remember when you were still a brat, you would cry if I don't sleep with you!

You're soo cute back then! Crying for my attention! Kesesese~!

Oh, and when that damn wall broke, that night he wanted the awesome me to sleep with him!" Gilbert spoke with a reminiscing look.

"Don't tell that!" Ludwig spoke with a red face full of embarrassment.

"Whatever. Anyway to the question, the awesome me sometimes use West as a pillow, he is surprisingly comfy! We sometimes fight for the blanket, and the awesome me once drooled on West's hand!"

"It was disgusting." Ludwig grimaced, "And Bruder likes to kick when he's asleep and hug anything that could be hugged. He won't release it until he's awake."

"Kesesese, and Danke for writing! Hope you write again!"


	8. Chapter 8

"So West! We got another letter! I'll give you some of my awesomeness, so that you can open it! Kesesese!"

"Danke for the letter. So..."

**From: Kat**

**To: Prussia and Germany**

**What are your opinions of each other?**

"My Bruder is annoying and he doesn't do the chores that I asked him to do." Ludwig sighs.

"What, that not true! I walk the dogs!" Gilbert complained.

"And you manage to let them cause chaos in the park."

"Well dogs should have fun too! And West always acts like there's a stick stuck in his ass! I don't think I raised you to become a muscle-y serious Country!"

"It's because I have lots of paper works to do. And I can never let you do it. The last time you did it, you drooled all over the important paper!"

"That's because it's so ficking boring!"

"I don't want to fight in the video. So summary: My Bruder is annoying." Ludwig said.

"Whatever, and West is a stick in the mud."

"Don't lie to each other, I remember you both crying and hugging each other when the wall fell." Kin deadpanned.

"What, no!" They both shouted, blushing from embarrassment.

- Video Ends-


	9. Chapter 9

This fic seems to be interactive, and now I think my account is blocked and somehow I can access it only with my handphone. So MapleLeafGirl, I can't copy paste your letter, So I rewrite it and forgive me if it's a little different from your ori.

* * *

><p><strong>MapleLeafGirl<strong>

From: Maple leaf Girl

To: The Lord of Awesomeness Prussia and The Bossy Germany

"Kesesese, hear that West? Everyone knows that I'm soooo awesome!"

"Bruder... Just continue reading the letter. And I'm not that bossy..."

"Ja, Ja! Kesesese!"

Hey Lord Of Awesomeness And The Bossy Germany

First Of All Thanks My Lord of Awesomeness For the tips How can I ever repay you? And My Friends Told me The boy who broke up with me has been Cheating on me Well That is not my problem Anymore I already slap him hard.

Second Do you both Like too have a German Sparkle Party and Get Drunk

* * *

><p>Third: Umm.. What Does Germany Like when he is drunk ?<p>

"Kesesese, good job on slapping that unawesome guy for cheating on you! unawesome people deserves that!

And actually that prissy Austria created that music in the bar last time when he's drunk! Don't tell him this but the music is awesome...And of course we like to get drunk! After 10 pints of beer!

And West always acts very happy when he's drunk. The stick in his ass got pulled out!"

"Bruder...Don't tell them that! And I do not have a stick in my ass!"

"Don't lie to your brother West! I remember you giggling like a child while hugging Austria!"

"W-what! Let's...just stop the video here..."

"Aww, you're such a party p-"

Video End.

Kin: I can't access my account on the computer! Can someone tell me how to make it not 'Interactive'?


	10. Chapter 10

**Knock knock**

"Hmm, oi West! There's someone on the door."

"*Sigh* Why can't you open the door by yourself." Ludwig complained but still opened the door.

"Yo, long time no see. You guys must thought I must be dead or something! Anyways here's 3 letters."

"Fine. Bruder! The letter is here!"

"Finally! I've been waiting for it! Start the video cam!"

* * *

><p><strong>gAmZeE mAkArA <strong>

iM rEaLlY bOrEd AnD nEeD sOmEoNe To BoThE- i MeAn TaLk To...

WhAtS uP aWeSoMe BrO? aNd GeRmANy ToO I gUeSs...

"You're going to say bother, didn't you! You're almost like the awesome me! And its been boring lately! Kin has gone gott know where, and West somehow drank mein entire stock of beers!"

"Its not yours, Bruder. Yours is already finish since the first day I bought it. And I'm fine too...I guess."

"Aww, West! What did I taught you? Your things are my things, ja? So even your room is actually mine! I'm gonna borrow some things from there later...Kesesese!"

"Shut up, Bruder! Anyway, we're both fine."

"And AWESOME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blubble<strong>

To: Gilbert the Awesome

From: Blubble

(Someone who uses the format! :D)

Did you ever wonder is Gilbird is secretly plotting to take over Prussia? Maybe Kumajiro could help him... I ship KumaBird, it's a new thing.

"Well Gilbird seems to not hang around the awesome me anymore. But there's no way Gilbird is taking over Prussia, he's mein best friend. The awesome me do see him taking America's glasses (Texas) and tried to rip off his Nantucket! Don't tell him this, but I still have it till now! It's now mein property! Kesesese! And Kumajiro and Gilbird huh...Well as long as that bear don't eat Gilbird, its okay for the awesome me!

And poor West, no letters for you! "

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbird<strong>

"Hmm? What's with this scrawny and ugly handwriting?"

To: Gilbert  
>From: Gilbird<br>Get some shampoo or I will stay in Matthew's hair all week!

"What! Its from Gilbird!? What the fick, I didn't know he could write! And Gilbird, the awesome me always shampoo my awesome hair! Since when are you this unawesome!"

"Bruder, you didn't take a bath for almost 2 days..."

"I do! It's always at night, its just that you're too busy with Feli that you cannot hear anything! Anyways Gilbird, I do shampoo my awesome hair everyday and you should come back soon. (Its lonely...)"


End file.
